When Curiosity Got the Better of Rabi
by LadyKandaYu
Summary: We all have a bite in life, or rather book in life! But in each book, we all have our secrets'. What happens' when Rabi's curiosity fot the better of him, and he tends to play with YuChan? Sadly, Shonen ai later. Yu Chan is a girl! Kanda Eccentric
1. Yu chans Present

**When Curiosity Got the Better of Rabi**

**Authors' Note: Hi everybody! Sorry I erased the fanfiction before this one. I only erased it because I just got this brand new idea! This happened to be the one, Yep! I guess I should choose my ideas' more wisely next time, huh!? Please review and note what you thought of the first chapter! ********This fanfiction is dedicated to Mangaka111 (Best Friend) and Yuu- sama (One of Favorite Author) for reviewing my first fanfiction!!! Also dedicated to Tsuna-nii luvs ya'll, a brand- new member! ******** Although it is a bit cheesy****!!! LOL**

The birds' seem to always' know where to go, everything all planned out for whatever direction they want to go, they are the wisest of animals', who always' know the way to live and learn from the best way of life. They drink from the fountain of love and care. Some say they are one of the dumbest and misunderstood animals', but they are no fools' like us humans. Their scars are covered by feathers' of self- pity and love by which only a mother could give to her precious.

-Chapter 1-

Yu- chan's Present

Although, every single day, the same things happen; exorcists go to battle, Komui sleeps during work hours letting the great generals cut his pay while Lenalee and Reever constantly try's to wake him up, and those who don't go to battle do their daily activities, but something special was going to happen today, something **so** special that it might only happen this once, and nonetheless to our most amusing exorcists.

But mostly, such as Day Break, no matter how much you don't want the day after to come, it _will_ always come, but it never repeats' itself in the same way. Just like summer. It was true that summer came every year, but the same summer never repeats' itself. But just as a certain dark- haired exorcist wakes up, somehow, she thought of how the birds were free first thing today, because, it was today, _that_ day, the day she was cursed.

So free, actually, that they don't have to worry about other species of the same kind of animal as they are getting hurt, such as Crows with pigeons, and pigeons' with crows.

She wasn't thinking of the future that awaited her, not about the nightmares', not about her precious lotus, and not about anything she hated or desired. For once, she had thought of something that people like her had always' longed to believe in that was true, eventually resulting to hoping that statement would to be touched by logic:

The birds' seem to always' know where to go, everything all planned out for whatever direction they want to go, they are the wisest of animals', who always' know the way to live and learn from the best way of life. They drink from the fountain of love and care. Some say they are one of the dumbest animals', but they are no fools' like us humans. Their scars are covered by feathers' of self- pity and love by which only a mother could give to her precious.

It was true that she, Yu Kanda was heartless at times', but she too, was a human being who had feelings' of her own, all sorts actually, such as hatred, dissatisfaction, disappointment, and all other kinds', or even sorts of feelings', but she had always' longed for love and the true satisfaction of a companion, a friendly feeling, none that included the dissatisfaction of loneliness.

Like usual, she stretched when she woke, rubbed her dark and gloomy eye's when her eye's met the horizons' day break. Her room, even though overwhelmed with the day breaks light, seem to be forever in darkness, none that could ever be replaced. Especially by that lotus of hers', she was for one, forever to be followed by her curse and lotus, like her shadow, which she can never break free from. Impossible, that's what everybody that knew about the curse thought. Impossible to find that **one** person out of the billions' that lived so far.

And it was true. When that person died, so will she, and so will the lotus, that's why she must be the person who will kill_ that_ person with mugen in order to break away from the curse.

Life at the Order was depressing and everyone there knew it, it was their way of living, in order to be out of the grasp of dangerous akumas' that are obviously almost everywhere. Every time when a special occasion comes', they just don't waste time, they will take every chance they have as an accuse per. time in order to lift their spirits', every chance for an excuse is a chance for a little happiness.

Suddenly, Kandas' eyes' dropped, and what caught her eyes' was **not **the dirty and bloody floor that looked that way only because of her most recent mission, but a present. The present was wrapped in a nice wrapping paper, the usual and classical polka dots' of course. The size of the box seems to be at least a 3"x3"x3", a small one actually.

Her curiosity got the better of her, so instead of ignoring the box like her consicience wanted her to, she got out of bed in her usual clothes', some bandages wrapped around her chest in order to get away from suspicions by crushing her chest and a black slack to go with her bandages', so you can probably call it as her 'pajamas'. Her bare feet smelled of the stench of metallic blood, both with the mixture of human and devils'.

She went toward the direction of the other side of her bed in order to get to the carefully wrapped box, picked it up with care and caution, and stared at it for a whole while. Could this be a trick? Or could it be a surprise? Whoever sneaked inside Yu Kandas' room will be nowhere happy when she finds' who put the box inside her room. Well for one thing, it would be very low, even for them if it was some sick trick they wanted to play on a female exorcist, even though they don't even have a single clue about Kandas' true gender, anyway, it was bad enough hat she had to go into battle, gambling her very chance to live in order to find that very person. It's pretty much like gambling her very lives' with other exorcists who lived to fight in order to protect people that were to be the very future of this horrendous world as well.

She frowned when she found that there were no card, or cards that commented who the 'present' is from. So, to satisfy her curiosity, she found it best not to avoid opening it.

The box's lid was very heavy; it felt awkward to lift up such a small lid with much work and effort. She was still half- conscious and was still very tired.

To her very surprise, her eyes' twitched when she saw a suit. The kind of suit you wear when going to some fancy ball or party. But she had no need for it, it would not even last a day if she wore it, for she was an exorcist, and therefore, her clothes' were always' getting shredded of destroyed in either way.

If she had wore it through the whole entire day, she was sure some fan girl would ask to dance or something stupid like that, or something like go to a party or something with "him", as in the gender which everyone assumed she is. Anyway, that would be just wrong and lesbian in her view. But there was a whole other chance that she was never going to be found wearing some suit with a girl clinging to her arm. Because of her smooth skin and 'pretty' face, girls' who assumed her to be a he had always' been following her around, anyway, in other words', she, Yu Kanda is not gay, does' not wear a suit, is not that kind of person, and is very serious, of which, meaning, she does not more trouble and further complications'.

Her 'present' seems to be a bit let down either way.

She walked to her closet and got her exorcist coat on, looking back to see where she had left the suit, she smirked at 'her' suit which lay on her bed, thinking up of a very evil way to misuse the suit.

In other words', she was going to take advantage of her present and do something bad, such as a prank with it on a certain red- head.

Kanda, walking her way to the cafeteria kept her head high, not even expecting of what step Rabi took this time in order to suit his boredom and curiosity.


	2. Evil Lavi

**When Curiosity Got the Better of Rabi**

**Authors Note: Merry almost Christmas Everybody!!! - Thank you to Yuu-sama who reviewed! Thank you! And sorry for keeping you wait for… One day. The reason why I didn't use Kanda's first name is because…**

**I don't want to get sliced up into ribbons**

**It feels' awkward to write 'Yu' instead of Kanda**

**Finally, I don't want to be in the 'I-Like-To-Pull-Pranks-on-Kanda-Because-it-Ticks-him-off Club' with Rabi.**

**To that, I just don't want to get into trouble; I am very sensitive to guilt…**

**Anyway, enjoy! –Snickers' Evilly to 'Self-**

There will always' be a question never to be solved even 'till the end of the world, one more found solution is linked to another problem. Therefore, we humans could never truly be satisfied until the excitement of the event before wears' off. Humans drink from the fountain of Curiosity. And so, the first to drink the most without stopping one single moment to hesitate is Bookman and his own chosen apprentice; the ones' who have truly mastered the Art of Listening and Understanding.

-Chapter 2-

Evil Lavi

Before Kanda could even reach the cafeteria, fan girlish shrieks filled the hallways as she cringed at the high- pitched screech. It was horrible. It felt like someone, or rather something died right in the middle of the cafeteria and some wanabe of a stuck- up girl got scared and screeched because of the dead thing.

Out of reflexes, Kanda quickly ran to the source of the horrid sound, and surprisingly, was not surprised at what she saw. For one thing, she was not surprised at Rabi, he was standing on a table and had a microphone in his hand, the other hand was occupied as well, it had flyers' in them. For another, there were fan girls everywhere; the finders', Allen, and Jerry were practically trying to pry their way out of the kitchen/cafeteria. Finally, third, there was Lenalee standing behind Lavi, she was not kicking him, or even trying to stop this madness in anyway.

"What the hell is going on in here!?!!" Kanda's voice became hollow when she directed her voice toward Rabi, Lenalee, and the fan girls', and of course, ignoring the minor characters' during the time. Her voice was cold and harsh, all angered and annoyed, like her usual personality. She was no where from crazy, but her heated appearance said so in another way.

"Oh, hey Yu- chan, there you are!" Lavi seemed to be caught off guard and hesitate for a second or so, but quickly recovered for he was dealt in this kind of situation too many times. "Your fan girls are here waiting!" Lavi of course was wearing his stupid grin and was waving both his arms as the crowd stood still.

"What did you do this time, baka usagi!?!!" Kanda shouted, making Lavi flinch backwards, luckily Lenalee was already running towards Kanda, therefore, the flinch didn't exactly affect to her.

"Kanda! Lavi was just trying to help you with the mission!" Lenalee shouted toward Kanda. Anyway, it didn't exactly take long to run up to Kanda, so she didn't' exactly have to shout anymore. "Kanda. Lavi was just trying to help with the mission! Anyway, your' mission was to go obtain information at a ball in Japan to learn about the increasing akuma sightings'. The ball was held by Lord Michael, a businessman who stopped by at Japan to visit his old friend with a big appearance. Anyway, you were supposed to be one of their guests, and so you needed a date!"

"But why didn't' you say anything?" Kandas' anger was not hidden by the tone of her voice. "I could've been informed. But anyway, what exactly got you to think that I would actually say yes to a date?" Her voice and arms were both crossed now; showing that she was stubborn, and all that was needed to calm her down was the permission of her working alone to gather information about the akumas in Japan.

"Well Yu-chan, we thought how you were going to get angry, so we thought of plan #2!" Lavi of course was now right next to Kanda, his arm around her neck with the microphone and flyer still in his hands, too much for her own comfort. She scowled at the action but didn't do anything to shake him off.

"Take your arm off of me, now! And don't call me that!" There was no patience left in Kandas' voice and thoughts.

"Okay, okay! Don't be so angry and out of control Yu-chan! Anyway, if you're so unsatisfied with this, looks' like we'll have to go to _that_ plan." For an instance, Kanda could've sworn she had just saw a dark aura forming around Lavi. She shuddered at the thought. What happened to a non-emotional and non-interfering Bookman's apprentice?

The nice and understanding Lenalee was gone as well; apparently, there was a very evil-looking Lenalee in place of the nice Lenalee that everyone liked. The fan girls watched in amusement, as Allen, Jerry, and the others' scurried away, and all of a sudden, their was nothing but black in Kanda's point of view.


	3. I Wish to be Blessed with Love

**When Curiosity Got the Better of Lavi**

**Authoress Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! o So far I've been updating every single day and I intend to do so. But sometimes I can't due to circumstances', such as funerals, weddings(not that anyone even have a chance of it happening), homework, projects', last- minute assignments, field trips and so on. **

**I HAD THIS DREAM WHERE KOMUI CUT OFF KANDAS' HAIR ANS MADE IT INTO A WIG FOR LENALEE!!! XD I'M SO WEIRD!!! LOL**

Everyone in every war has something they intend to fight for. They are rewarded for their self-sacrifices and courage by love, friends, and new homes'. They are the tools of history. They are as blind as Bookman and his apprentice. They seek out dreams through their will and wondering mind, but do not realize how far it actually is. The advantage of the artificial intelligence is no different from human intelligence, rather than that they tend to corrupt others out of their own unconsieceness.

Am I wrong?

-Chapter 3-

I Wish to be Blessed with Love

To be blessed means to be loved by the ones' that truly cared about you. There are two types'. One is where you helped others' through their struggles, only to be rewarded with a bless, letting others' show that they appreciated what was helped. The second one was to be truly blessed, in other words', to be blessed by the ones' who cares for your' sake, such as your family, friends', and any other people tied to you by a relationship.

But one thing that THE Yu Kanda could never understand was the true meanings of respect for one another, including the meaning to truly care and love another. It was not because she didn't' know how to, she was afraid and couldn't exactly understand the feeling. It wasn't that she was alone… She had a family to love at first; they left her to be alone because of their sacrifices. She was adopted afterwards and she killed them all at young age. Now, all she had was the Black Order and she rejected their affection and care towards one another. She was afraid of the pain of loosing the ones she truly loved. Not only that, but as well as the rejection she scorned.

She had joined the Black Order only to help others be free of their suffering, to get revenge because of the suffering she had gotten from her curse, and not only that, but to finally end this ridiculous war of love and pain, a war created by internal suffering, leading up to externally wounded people. Not that she would actually say her reasons out loud.

No ones' life was normal in her world. It's whether they die, help, or be the enemy and suffer the wrath of one of the gods.

It wasn't fair.

Nothing was, and it will never be.

As hard as she tried to ignore the truth, it couldn't be helped. She was a destroyer, one of the ones' that destroy and make pieces of mankind's' history with God. She tried to, but instead was only given a curse as a warning.

* * *

When Kanda had woken up, she had found herself tied up to a wooden chair. Her vision was still blurry, but quickly recovered due to her amazing recovering skills.

Not only did she found herself tied up to a chair, but a dark room as well, it looked like Lenalee's room since there were hair bands, both ripped and new ones on a dresser. Another reason was because there were no shoes in the mini shoe closet, and usually most of the people whole lived here at the Order had at least 2 or even 3 pairs of shoes. She quickly shook her head in order to gain full conciseness.

All Kanda could actually say is that she was in Lenalee's room, she was knocked by the usagi bastard, and now it was night, meaning she didn't train for a whole entire day.

Joy.

Why her?

Simple, because it was another curse.

More joy.

Kanda cursed under her breath as she tried to look around the room for mugen.

"Hey Yu- chan! Looking for something?" Lavis' voice came from the door behind her; Kanda pictured that stupid smirk of his dancing on his face. It sure sound like it.

"GIVE. BACK. MUGEN!!!!! YOU BAKA USAGI!!!" Kanda nearly screamed. It was impossible not to when someone got a very important possession of yours'. Lavi was always' very annoying, but this time, he crossed the line.

"Tusk, tusk. Temper, temper Yu! Surely you know that _we_ have the higher advantage since you can't do anything to me right now in this chair. Am I correct?"

"Hm." Kanda wasn't about to surrender to some baka usagi just because she got the disadvantage. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll take it as an agreement. Anyway, Yu- chan, would you rather prefer skirts or dresses'? Hm?"

"What are you talking about?" Kanda nearly grunted through her tightly gritting teeth.

"Well, since you wouldn't go on to the ball with a date, I guess we could get a date for you. That is when you actually look decent enough." Lenalee had entered the conversation, meaning that it would make it harder for Kanda to get out of this one. Nevertheless, she was THE Yu Kanda, and nothing will ever get in her way of living and doing the missions her way.

"Shouldn't it be the finders' job to do this kind of assignment?" Kanda asked suspiciously.

"Well, since there were too many akuma sightings, we thought that an exorcist should go to exterminate the akumas' there. So far, we were the only ones' Lenalee's' voice was fairly calm and quiet, unlike Lavis', who's' voice seem to give off the 'vibe' that he was very much amused. "We didn't want to lose any more finders'."

"There are millions' that can replace their puny lives', they are just tools' for exorcists' and the Black Order. They are just Finders'." Kanda smirked at what she had said, with no sympathy what's so ever.

"How can you say that, Yu? But no matter, we thought you would say that so we thought of giving you a very embarrassing mission!  Resulting to cross-dressing!" Lavis' voice was back to its joyous state, and Kanda was once again brought down. Lavi's and Lenalee's footsteps' were slow, they were nearing Kanda. "And to make sure that you don't actually murder someone at India, simple? Yes."

The lights' were turned on, and the dim room she had seen before was gone. All Kanda could see was beauty products' everywhere. But not only that, but adequate clothes as well, both formal, and flexible in battle as well.

"I got some products' from my earlier missions' and from town. The clothes are from one of the finest stores' in the world, so if they get destroyed, it's going to go on you pay! Now, back to the question, skirts of dresses'? Hm?" Lenalee's voice was beginning to give off a sense that she was going to enjoy this as well. Her smile was both evil and bright, almost too much like Lavis'.

Thank goodness for Kanda that Allen was not here yet, from his latest mission. But it wouldn't be long since Allen was going on the mission as well due to the fact that there had been Innocence sightings' as well in India. If there were swarms of akuma there, there had to be innocence there.

Lenalee was going because she was "helping" Kanda prepare for the mission. Lavi was going because he needed to record the history on the outcomes' of the mission. Allen was coming because he could take on swarms of akuma as well. But the only reason Kanda was going because he was the only of the men/teenagers feminine looking enough out of the 3. Then they would be perfect with the dates' and such.

Kanda should be grateful that he wasn't chased by fan girls', but rather was knocked out by Lavi.

Kanda gulped down hard as she knew the pain he was about to go through. But she had gone through the pain already, and was about to repeat it. Lavi must've told Lenalee that young Japanese boys usually dressed up as girls in order to strengthen them in various ways, therefore, it seemed almost innocent to have an actual Japanese exorcist to dress up as a female, Kanda.

Lenalee and Lavi were dressed up in lab coats, and had all the necessary products in hand. Pity she couldn't get out of this one. But when she looked down, she realized she was in a navy blue frilly dress, making it look almost like a skirt. It had short sleeves, revealing her slender arms. Her bandages must've still been on due to the fact that Lenalee is very caring when it came to wounds. But it was no wound, and it did not matter as long as her secret was safe. Another good use for the frills was that it covered up the bumps from the bandages.

"What the?" Kanda gasped out.

"Alright, this might be a bit dramatic, but, we might need to change his hair style." Lenalee sounded a bit worried. "I was thinking of low ponytails, but just brush the front."

"If you say so, Boss!" Lavi sounded very eager and well-witted in a way.

Little by little, they applied the makeup. Kandas' face was powdered, her hair, already clean from the wash when unconscious was restyled into Lenalee's' own liking, and so on. Sometimes Kanda struggled, but all that did was ruin her appearance, but luckily was quickly fixed thanks to Lenalee's' quick make-up recovering job. The mascara kept going uneven due to her own struggle. When Lenalee and Lavi's 'experiment' was 'completed', Kanda felt the sudden need to kill them, but since this was for a mission, all she could really do was complain and abuse Lavi every once in a while.

When Kanda was let out of the chair, all she really cared about was where mugen was. There was no response, but instead, _they_ had to smile evilly at her.

"Komui has it; looks like you're going to have to go through the whole science department dressed like this in order to get mugen. If you even try to get to your' room, too bad, we locked up with super glue!" Lavis' smile only got wider from then on, but that still didn't change the fact that Kanda was still angry at him. "Is it okay with my Yu- chan?" Lavi coaxed, this was getting really annoying now.

"NO!" And with that, Kanda quickly walked to Science Department, trying to keep her tranquility, not even shutting the door behind her.

When she got there, everybody was practically drooling over her. There were practically whistles and several shouts directed to her. One of them was:

"I can be a homosexual!"

"Hey! I saw him first!"

"Do you have a map? Because I got lost in your eyes!"

Then there were several laughs and whistles. Everything was pathetic, but Kanda kept getting crimson shades of red crawling up on her face every time someone tried to hit on her. Were they out of their right mind, hitting on THE Yu Kanda!?!!

"Shut up!" But it almost seems that her shouts' were never really effective to the others'. She was sure that someone even tried to hug her once or twice. It was disturbing having no personal space. Another addition to the reasons' why she would actually rather keep it as her secret that 'he' was really a she.

"Where is Komui!?" Kanda growled.

Finally after asking like a _thousand_ times', she got one thorough response from Johnny, who seemed to be actually in his right exact mind.

She marched up to the lab, each of her footsteps indicating that she was in no mood to be a second patient.

Finally she stopped, and couldn't be more surprised, for once in her time at the Black Order, she felt absolutely horrible for an exorcist.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There he was, Allen Walker, the exorcist who she had once loathed the most. But now, he had all her pity. There he was lying on the cold metal table, a very sad sight indeed. His legs' were broken, his arm, twisted, and his body, in bandages' and blood was still spilling out a bit. It was a poor sight indeed.

"What…What happened to him!?!!" Kanda's voice was very scratchy, and her eye's were wide in surprise and at the moyashi's misfortune, she could say that it was not a pretty battle.

"He…He was attacked by 6 level 4 akumas', but he tried to save the village, and…and he fell into a coma and can't wake up." Komui sounded like he didn't eat for 2 months', and was already sounding like a dying person.

Kanda frowned.

"Oh, then you don't need to worry anyway." Kanda's uncaring character was back, and was trying to be as hard as she possibly could as she was about to lose her pride. "Hm. I-I mean, the bean sprout practically sleeps' all the time. It's…It's not like he just fell into a deep coma. R-Right?" Her voice was dangerously coming to a screeching halt. It felt a humongous lump was stuck in her throat and that she was about to explode from the pressure.

Komui's grim expression did not change or budge. Kanda was beginning to be more than upset.

Lenalee and Lavi budged into the room all of a sudden, tears' forming in their eye's. This was not pretty. Komui's wooden chair creaked as he tried to sit upwards the right way.

"Lenalee", Komui tried to smile and comfort his little sister as well, "Allen, he-he's going to be okay." There was a kind of uncertainty in Komui's voice that the exorcists' could not understand. Although Komui had shed no tears, it was still obvious that he was deeply hurt through the gleam in his eyes. Hands' in his laps', Komui continued. "Please…Please wait outside while the procedure is getting prepared. Lenalee…Lenalee, do not worry, your' big brother shall not let…let you down." His voice trembled between the pauses, voice still unsure and afraid to let his beloved Lenalee down.

Kanda, not knowing if she did it out of pity and sympathy, put her hands' on Komui's shoulder, as if it could make the problems go away. "Then I'm staying", her voice got its reassurance back, and her frown was now out of pity.

Komui just nodded, and the others' left the lab. Fixing the innocence's compartment and host was not going to be easy.

The surgery was about to begin.

* * *

**Authoress Note: I need ideas' people! So I got this great idea. People can contribute their ideas' of what they want to add to the fanfiction. And then, I would pull one idea out of a hat and use that idea, remember, submit during every chapter!!! - Happy thinking!!! And some of them, I will choose personally due to the material inferences. Happy New Year!!! - 2008**


	4. Kiss or Kiss

**When Curiosity Got the Better of Lavi**

**Authoress Note: To think that it actually felt like that it was just the beginning of 2007 just a few months ago… But just before 2008, I got a cold! TT3TT Anyway, -achoo!- enjoy!! - Remember, if you have any ideas', please comment! LOL!! –ACHOOOOOO!- I hate getting a cold. Is this what I really deserve for getting Allen get hurt!?!! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYY!!?!!**

A Bookman's place is sacred, he or she records the history of the world and it's strange origin. Although no one is to read those notes', Bookmans keep them for reasons'. Whether because it would hurt deeply what is reminded, or some other strange reasons'. A Bookman's wisdom is not from the books', but from the fountain and well of truth and the lonely path of history. It is also from other foolish amounts' of people's same mistakes. A Bookman is forever alone, one sacred role passed to the other. To Bookman, he is alone in the library.

-Chapter 4-

Kiss or Kiss

I am an outsider, an intruder, an enemy, not a comrade; my mission here is something that concerns you. Like everyone else, I am sent by god, both gods', to suffer and to have the true pleasures of life for them. WE are alone.

Am I wrong?

You can't trust anyone, not a single one. They might betray you, even the closest person to you will have a deep dark secret that he or she can not hold inside.

Am I wrong?

If so, how wrong am I?

You are someone, and yet, I am asking no one right to this point.

How wrong must I be until I die and rot to my hearts' dismay?

* * *

Kanda, again was thinking, thinking hard, very hard. Her little experience with the dark horrors of Dark Lavi and Lenalee was not forgotten. There was no official way to actually be sure that she was forgotten. 

The surgery was pitiful, every time Kanda thought that she was actually going to lose Allen, a sharp pain struck her chest, and she would feel weak and helpless. It felt horrible to see a person who has a bond with you suffer. Every time she opened her eye's, it strained her not to cry and feel weaker than the second before. This was Yu Kanda, she shows no pain 'nor weakness.

But she was also human.

* * *

She was alone with Kimmi in the surgery room, with a very unconscious Allen. Oh my! 

When the surgery was finally finished, Kanda could only remember Allens' disturbed face and features'. Not only was the scenery was disturbing, but the temperature as well. It was rather cold to wear a dress in the surgery room when she knew that her secret was a very close thing to the utter shock and discovery of her comrades'.

She was afraid and scared of the discrimination that she would sooner or later receive from her comrades' or rather 'friends'.

At last, Komui left, ready to inform that Allen Walker was going to be fine, but rather just in a coma for just a short period of time.

Kanda just felt the sudden need to be alone, for she was not the kind to show weaknesses in front of others' that actually admired part of her.

She looked down on his face as she seated next to his bed in the infirmary, his body was covered in bandages, and she for one was not a big fan of pain, but rather a fan of hatred, ignoring the truth that lied in everyone's heart's.

Her hands' reached to touch the warm glow of his skin, and her face was only inches away from his. Her hair was messy, waving behind her, indicating others' that she had been actually worried.

Her lips were pressed upon his and she could feel the warm lips yearning for moisture instead of more dryness to his cracked lips. His skin was pale in the midnight light, and his eyelashes made long shadows streak down his face. She let go of him but could not imagine what she had just possibly done. She, Yu Kanda, the human Iceberg with hardly any emotions shone, kissed Allen Walker and was blushing.

What was possibly going on with her!?!!

Could it be that she had fallen for the bean sprout!?!!

Oh god...

Suddenly, there was an explosion and there, at the doorway was Komui, shocked with narrow eyes' with a very, very evil smirk. Was this day ever going to get better!?!!

What's her excuse going to be this time?

* * *

Authoress Note: There! Thanks' to those who reviewed!! Next time I'm going to put names' here, but then again, I was feeling dead today... Anyway, review with hot steamily good ideas'!! o Now there's a hooker! LIL 


	5. Tight Situation

**When Curiosity got the Better of Lavi**

**Authoress' Note: ****Regards toward those who was waiting for the chapters' before.**** In return, a new chapter with loads' of humor on top!!! o I'm just happy that the Hunter test is now FINISH!! o FREEDOM!!!**

My heart stays empty

Within a small cocoon with air and time running out

I need to break away from these chains and wrappings of hatred and unwanted memories. I want to put it all behind me until I could hide it behind my expressionless face with ease, I don't want to be a guilty and sad being for the sake of ignorance, but rather a truly innocent and satisfied being that no one can define themselves to.

My world is not shattered yet,

There is still hope.

-Chapter 5-

Tight Situation

There was Komui, Kanda, and a very unconscious Allen in one small private room in the infirmary wing. Not only that, but there was also a VERY big problem that seems to satisfy Komui's boredom.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Komui!?!!" Kanda stuttered through her sentence, obviously embarrassed to be caught red-handed doing something truly inappropriate by someone who is very sneaky and big-mouthed toward these turn of events.

"Me?" There seems' to be sarcasm in that tone of voice Komui was using. "Me? Nothing really, just trying to inform you that Lenalee and Lavi is off somewhere else, obviously wanting to surprise Allen with a big buffet with his favorite food! But you!?!! What were you doing!?!!" Now, there seems to be a slightly hard push in his voice wanting Kanda to admit that she had stolen Allen's first kiss from his innocent lips.

"Hm." Now Kanda was really thinking hard, trying to escape this tight space between suspicion and guilt.

"But, I _probably_ won't tell…" Komui's' voice was now very sly and Kanda was getting very suspicious now.

"Oh Really? Che. Like I'll believe that." Her voice was very impatient now and the metallic bloody smell was now waving from her dress. A smell that she despised very much, reminding her of the past and the very much needed material for a living being to live.

"Yes, but only under one circumstance." Komui's grin was turning into a smirk, making Kanda feel very irritated because both of them knew that he obviously had the higher advantage.

"What?" Her voice was now harsh and bitter. Komui just sighed at the troublesome event that was going on. But his smirk was not fading; Kanda just narrowed her eyes in return.

Komui was nearing Kanda now and Kanda was beginning to feel very, very uncomfortable now. For each step Komui neared, Kanda decided to get up and move a bit backwards', because she would just get nauseous and very uncomfortable when others neared her, she was not used to being near others whether internally of externally.

The next thing Kanda knew was that she was in a very, VERY tight situation, between Komui and the wall. She threw Komui her strongest glare, but after seeing that there was no affect, she frowned and her eye's narrowed in an impatient and unsatisfied fashion. His arms were pressed against the wall, trapping her in his presence and space.

Komui lowered his head, and his lips were now very close to her pale and pink fragile ears'. His breathing was rough on purpose, just to get Kanda's courage go down a bit. His breath hit her skin, and all she could do was cringe at the sudden contact.

"I want you to keep in mind that you owe me a favor" Komui whispered in her ears' slowly. Her eye-brows furrowed in frustration and unsatisfactory. "Just remember that."

Kanda could still feel his warm breath. His breath seemed to be so out of place because of the atmosphere and temperature around this room, it almost seems rare and abnormal. Komui let his arms down and he walked right back out the door with a superior and satisfied smirk.

"Oh, and just remember, I already figured out your little secret, but tend not to push your' luck," there was some kind of superiority and warning in that sentence and tone. Kanda didn't move from the place she was placed at before as she watched Komui walk out the room.

She had been given a warning because of her wrong steps, and now she must cover up her tracks in order to prevent more suspicion and discomfort for her own good.

**Authoress Note: Review and give ideas'!! o Your' idea might even be picked and used by other fanfiction writers or even me!! Your luck, determination, and ideas' might even determine your true potential at o**


End file.
